


Loving a Childish Clint Barton

by Sexy_Avengers17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes love Clint, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton is childish, Clint Barton needs a friend, Fluffy Ending, Kid Clint Barton, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Clint Barton has multiple personalities and Bucky now has to deal with his childish one. Clint is lucky Bucky is secretly in love with him as he wants a partner that doesn't think he's annoying.





	Loving a Childish Clint Barton

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this childish Clint. I mean, Clint is always childish but in here I made him extra childish. Anyways this is my fourth fanfic here, if you hadn't read my other stories, check them out. I'm also planning on publishing another fanfic that's extra long (Avengers wingfic, mainly Winterhawk with minor Stony and Brutasha to give you an idea), I'm just working on separating the chapters but I'll keep you updated :)

Clint is someone very peculiar. He is one of those persons with multiple attitudes that randomly change way too easily, so when he started acting out with a childish attitude, Bucky wasn’t exactly surprised.

He was mad, because Clint had decided to wake him up at midnight like a little kid yelling his name next to his ear.

“You’re acting as if you were my two-year-old son,” Bucky muttered. He tried to ignore Clint, but he was being way too loud.

“Well, sorry mom,” Clint said in a childlike tone of voice, “but I’m hungry and I want to eat chocolate cookies with coffee.”

Bucky grunted loudly and buried his face under the mattress’ warmth. “Go and do it then.”

“But it’s not fun to eat alone,” Clint whined irritably. Bucky sighed. He was really not up for this at the moment. He just wanted to sleep after the had mission they just had.

“Then tell Nat.”

“No!” Clint exclaimed. “I’m not asking Tasha.”

Bucky considered not answering to make Clint go away, but he knew Clint would just probably stay there all night waiting or would start talking with himself.

“Why not?” he asked at last.

“Because she said she would stick my head between the vents if I woke her up again,” Clint muttered.

“Clint, it’s midnight. You can’t have coffee and cookies at midnight,” Bucky mumbled half asleep already. “It’ll make you hyperactive.”

More than he already was, anyways.

“Yes, I can!” Clint said loudly. Suddenly, Bucky felt the bed dip just as Clint started jumping on it, making him fall face first to the floor in a panicked flail of limps and blankets.

“Okay!” Bucky exclaimed. He was already too awake to fall asleep again anyways. “I’m coming, just go on and start doing the coffee.”

“No,” Clint whined all over again. “There are no cookies here let’s go to a store.”

Bucky stared at Clint from his place on the floor. “We are not going outside at midnight in pjs, Barton.”

“Please.” Clint jumped from the bed to the space in front of Bucky.

“No.”

“Please, Bucky,” Clint insisted. He kneeled in front of Bucky and got his hands on his shoulders to shake him slightly.

“No,” Bucky repeated.

“Pleeaaase,” Clint insisted. Being this close, Bucky considered kissing Clint to shut him up…

No.

He didn’t know how Clint would feel about that and kissing him could ruin this new friendship he had with Clint. He could still say yes and spend time looking at his gorgeous face though.

“Okay, let’s go,” Bucky said standing up. Clint followed suit.

Clint gave him a toothy smile that made the effort seem worth it. “Yay,” he said. He quickly left Bucky’s room just to come back with his ridiculous dog flip flops on.

“You’re not taking the barking shoes,” Bucky said staring at Clint’s feet. Tony had given Clint dog-shaped flip flops that bark irritatingly every two steps. Everyone had expected Clint to forget them after a week, but months later he was still using them every single night.

“I am taking my glorious dog barking shoes, and no one will stop me,” Clint said dead serious. Bucky decided not to argue with him, instead grabbing his blanket and taking it with him.

 

*****

 

They walked side by side to the sound of a dog barking coming from Clint’s feet. Clint had said he knew a place near the tower that was open at any hour, and Bucky was following him while hoping no one tried to rob them. He wouldn't have the strength to fight them.

“It’s fucking cold,” Clint muttered with a stutter. “I should’ve brought a sweater.”

Bucky observed as Clint rubbed his bare arms for heat. He was cold himself, but he didn’t really mind giving Clint his blanket.

“Here.”

Clint stared at him as Bucky offered it. He shook his head.

“You’ll be cold,” he said.

Bucky shrugged. “I’ve been cold before.”

_Way colder,_ he thought.

“Let’s share it,” Clint said smiling at Bucky. He took the blanket from one of Bucky’s shoulder to put it over his back. This close, Clint was literally leaning into Bucky’s side as they continued to walk, and he hoped like hell that his blushing was not obvious.

“You’re hot,” Clint commented after a while. “Warm! I mean warm!”

They got to the small store before Bucky could form an answer, and once inside, Clint immediately came out from of the blanket and went looking for the cookies.

Bucky quickly followed him before Clint did something dumb. He found him on an empty aisle, obviously deciding between two boxes of cookies.

“I want both,” Clint explained showing them to Bucky. One box featured dinosaur shaped figures and the other the alphabet letters.

Bucky shook his head at Clint. “You can choose one box,” he said.

“But I want both,” he whined.

“No,” Bucky said crossing his arms.

“Come on,” Clint whined again. He then started to walk around the hallway while pushing random products to the floor.

“Clint, stop this,” Bucky muttered. He started picking up the things Clint left on the floor and putting them back.

“Can I get both boxes?”

“I already said no,” Bucky answered.

“Then I’m not stopping,” Clint said. Bucky turned to glare at him only to notice he was starting to climb atop one of the shelves.

“Clinton Francis Barton get down from there or I’m calling the police!” Bucky exclaimed. Clint stared down at him.

“Can I take the two boxes?” he asked. Bucky shook his head at him. “Then no!”

Clint was now sitting on top of the shelf. Bucky groaned loudly. What on Earth was going on with Clint today?

“Okay, you can take the two cookies!” Bucky said.

“Okay,” Clint said in a soft voice, already coming down. He grabbed the two cookies and disappeared in direction of the register. Bucky rolled his eyes exasperated and picked the last few things Clint had thrown in order to follow him. 

Clint was calmly waiting for him at the register with two boxes of cookies and two coffees.

“Do you have money?” he asked. Bucky didn’t even have the energy to glare at him. He took out his wallet and paid for everything.

They went to seat at a booth by the window. Bucky scooted in first and Clint sat down next to him. Clint then picked one side of the blanket and covered himself too, coming impossibly closer to Bucky.

Feeling the warmth, and not exactly caring because he was tired as hell, Bucky leaned into Clint to rest his cheek against his shoulder comfortably. He drank little sips from his coffee between dozing off and stealing dinosaurs from Clint.

Bucky felt a slight tap on his forehead and opened his eyes to see Clint had spelled his name with the letters over the table.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Clint said softly. “No one would usually come. They think I’m too annoying anyways.”

Bucky felt sad Clint thought that. He would never find Clint annoying. Bucky half turned to give him a small smile.

“I would always come,” he said. “The cookies you chose are delicious by the way.”

Bucky started slowly eating the cookies, his face still snugly lying against Clint. Seconds later Bucky felt a hand take his own under the blanket, but he was already too sleep to be sure of it.

 

*****

 

Bucky blearily opened his eyes. They were still at the store, but it was already morning. Bucky was still lying against Clint and it seemed he had also fallen asleep at some point, leaning on Bucky’s own head to sleep.

Bucky registered a calloused hand was covering his were it was lying between them. He carefully moved his own hand, so he could intertwine it with Clint’s. He felt Clint close his hand around Bucky’s for a second and moments later a deep breath announced he was awake.

“Good morning,” Bucky murmured. Clint yawned into wakefulness. Having Clint off him now, Bucky sat up. Clint seemed to stare at their hands, and both of them going slightly red took them away.

“Morning,” Clint said. “We should probably go back to the Tower.”

Bucky nodded at him. Taking the few cookies that survived, they walked back to the Tower in quiet chatter. Even though he had slept back at the store, Bucky still felt tired. He knew Clint was too, and they were both probably going to sleep once they got back.

 

*****

 

Bucky and Clint did go to sleep, but Bucky’s break had been caught short when someone started poking at his face. He sighed and opened his eyes to see Clint practically five inches away from him.

“What happened?” he asked. Clint poked him one last time and Bucky pushed his hand away.

“I have been bored since twelve,” Clint whispered. Why he whispered Bucky didn’t know. At least the barking shoes were gone.

Bucky grabbed his phone. It was five past twelve.

“You’ve been bored for five minutes,” Bucky said. Clint seemed to think of it and nodded.

“Let’s do something,” he said animatedly. Bucky sighed. He hadn’t even gotten more than an hour of sleep and still felt tired as shit.

“How about we sleep?” he mumbled, already closing his eyes. Bucky was expecting Clint to wake him up again, but nothing came. He half opened his eyes and saw he was alone.

Huh. That was weird of Clint. Bucky decided to doze off and just as he was almost asleep something sprayed his face.

He opened his eyes just as Clint threw water at him with an atomizer.

“Clint sto—” Bucky got another blast of water half sentence. He sat up and dried his face. Bucky eyed Clint to see what he was going to do but he stayed still. “Don’t use that aga—”

Bucky glared at Clint as he smiled innocently at him.

“I want to go to the movies,” he announced. Bucky stared at him tiredly.

“How about I take you to the movies tomorrow?” Bucky tried. “Or we watch one here.” He closed his eyes as he got three sprays of water in answer.

“Okay, ok—stop. Clint stop!” Bucky said loudly. Clint wet him one last time before putting the atomizer away. “One movie only. And let me take a bath first.”

“You already took a bath,” Clint said. Bucky stared at him.

“What do you me—”

Clint laughed at Bucky as he sprayed him again. Bucky feigned getting angry and stood up. Clint took a step back and just before he made a run for it, Bucky hit him with his pillow. They started fighting over the atomizer now and in the process,  they broke it, throwing water in every direction. 

Bucky started laughing before halfheartedly glaring at Clint. He lived for this type of games with Clint.

“You’re cleaning all this,” Bucky said.

Clint stared at him with a side smile. “Of course I’m not,” he said. Bucky shook his head and went to the bathroom to take a real bath.

 

*****

 

Once at the cinema, Bucky let Clint decide the movie. Clint then went over to buy popcorn.

“What?” Bucky asked. Clint was giving him puppy eyes and a childish smile.

“I want this, this, this and this,” he said pointing to a different candy each time. “And popcorn with extra butter and a big drink.”

Bucky stared at Clint but didn’t say anything. “You’re lucky I love you,” he said without thinking. Clint gave him an even bigger smile, and Bucky tried not to go red.

He groaned internally. When had he fallen for this dork that he was going to give him anything he wanted?

Bucky took everything up himself, because knowing Clint he would probably let them fall. 

“Sorry for bringing you along,” Clint whispered. “I just like passing time with you.”

As always Bucky didn’t know what to answer. He hated it. Flirting had been so easy for him back in the forties.

“The feeling’s mutual,” he decided to answer. Bucky was going to grab some popcorn to eat when Clint slapped his hand away.

“Nu-uh,” Clint said. “You can’t eat popcorn.”

“Like, why?” Bucky asked lost.

Clint smiled mischievously. “I got to give it to you.” He then put on popcorn between his teeth and raised an eyebrow at Bucky.

Clint looked so good with that smug look on his face that Bucky couldn’t help but stare at him unbelievably. Clint didn’t really mean it, did he?

Except he stayed like that, just staring at him, and Bucky wasn’t one to back down of a challenge. He slowly leaned towards Clint and carefully took the popcorn in his own mouth, making eye contact all the time.

Their lips brushed vaguely, but it was enough to make Bucky feel a hot tingling sensation burn in him. It was obvious Clint hadn’t expected Bucky to actually do it, if the surprised face he made was anything to go by.

After that, Clint laughed slightly and let Bucky eat normally from the bucket. Bucky didn’t know what to think about what just happened.

On one side, Clint had practically incited him to do what he did, but the surprise on his face made Bucky think that maybe he was just joking around and hadn’t expected Bucky to actually do something.

He sighed. Clint was supposed to be the least complicated thing in his life and here he was making a turmoil of Bucky’s mind and feelings.

Bucky tried to clear his head and forget it all just as the movie started, but of course Clint chose that moment to snuggle against Bucky a little.

Bucky wanted like hell to throw his arm around him or pass his hand through his soft hair.

_Fuck it,_ he thought.

Bucky was already in deep shit with Clint Barton anyways. He started caressing the sandy blond locks with his metal hand, and Bucky relaxed as Clint leaned into the touch with a small smile in his face and started making quiet, purring sounds.

 

*****

 

Clint fell asleep almost instantly. Bucky let him stay like that, firstly because it was obvious he needed the sleep and that also let Bucky comb his hair without problem, and second because it left all the food for Bucky and he was as hungry as Bruce got after being the Hulk.

As the credits started rolling Bucky woke up Clint. Surprisingly enough, he woke up as animated as ever. As if he didn’t just sleep soundly for almost two and a half hours.

“Did you like the movie?” Clint asked. Bucky nodded. He had expected something childish coming from Clint, but it had actually been good.

“I did.”

“It’s really good,” Clint commented standing up. “I think it’s one of my favorites.”

Bucky stared at him. “You mean you already watched it?” he asked.

“Of course. I wouldn’t have fallen asleep if I hadn’t seen it,” Clint said. “You’re my favorite person to sleep on, by the way. Very comfortable and cozy.”

“And you snore too loudly,” Bucky joked. Clint snorted and started walking. Just as Bucky started following Clint down the stairs he heard him mutter something to himself.

“I try to flirt, and I get snoring.”

Bucky stopped mid-stride. Was Clint really trying to flirt? Because… well. Bucky wouldn’t actually know. Hydra hadn’t exactly thought he would need to know that.

He made himself continue walking until he caught up with Clint. Bucky didn’t know what to do or think anymore, so he decided to go along with everything and see where it would take him.

“Bucky?” Clint said once they were outside. Bucky eyed him suspiciously. Clint was giving him his puppy eyes again.

“No.”

“I haven’t even said a thing,” Clint said with a halfhearted glare.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “What?”

“Let’s go to laser tag,” he said smiling childishly. Bucky grunted. The idea of playing laser tag actually sounded good, but if he did that he would literally puke all the food he just ate. He was just that full.

Bucky shook his head, and it was his turn to plead to Clint.

“No,” he said. “I’m way too full, Clint,”

Clint pouted at him and it was obvious he was debating whether to insist or not. “Let’s wait for a moment and then we play,” he offered.

“Clint, I did everything you wanted until now,” Bucky said.

“And you can do one more thing,” Clint said giving him a lazy smile. The smile tempted Bucky to say yes all over again, but no. He wasn’t about to be convinced again.

“No,” Bucky said. He started walking to stop Clint from trying to convince him.

“Come on, Bucky.” Clint appeared next to him, walking backwards. “Laser tag.”

Bucky shook his head and continued to walk without watching Clint at all.

“Laser tag!” Clint yelled suddenly. He jumped over Bucky, and he managed to catch him in the last second. Clint continued to raucously chant ‘laser tag’ as he clung to Bucky’s neck.

People were starting to look at them weirdly. Bucky didn’t like it. Not because he cared what other people thought, but because he had always hated bringing attention to himself.

Bucky shushed Clint. “Okay, we’re going laser tagging,” he said through muttered teeth. Clint came down from where he was hanging over Bucky and when Bucky least expected it, Clint grabbed his metal hand and pulled him in the direction of the game.

Bucky let himself enjoy having Clint’s hand in his. It was weird. He didn’t exactly feel it on his metal, but it still was so good. As if they matched completely.

Clint apparently hadn’t even noticed he had taken Bucky’s hand and once inside the place he let go of him.

Bucky payed for a one-on-one match, and they got ready with the laser guns and vests. Just before they went in Clint talked.

“I will win.”

Bucky snorted. He might be full of food and tired as shit right now, but this was his territory. “You bet,” he said smirking. The game started.

See, the thing about laser tag is that anyone can play it, and it’s literally made for anyone to play it in the way they want.

Bucky never expected Clint to do what he did.

Bucky was quietly moving through the dark hallways trying to spot Clint in the shadows or listen to his footing. His mind was somewhere else though, idly thinking about how good it would be to just take Clint by surprise, pin him against a wall and kiss him.

Bucky went into full world class spy mode when he heard a slight breathing, but he couldn’t see anyone around him. He heard the sound again but still no sign of Clint.  There was no way he was hiding somewhere discrete from were Bucky was standing.

Unless…

He turned to look up just in time to see Clint jump from one of the walls that didn’t quite reach the ceiling towards Bucky. Bucky caught Clint in midair again, but the leverage was too much, and they fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Bucky somehow lost his laser gun in the process and had very painfully landed on top of it, his head and back getting most of the hit.

Bucky stayed motionless with his hurting back to the floor while Clint was literally on top of him, bodies impossibly close. Bucky stared at Clint’s eyes not daring to move. In the dark, they looked so damn clear and gorgeous.

Clint’s lips hitched in a small smile, and just when Bucky thought something might happen, the sound of the jacket telling him he had been shot rang loudly in his ears.

“Dead,” Clint said in a low voice. Bucky groaned and pushed Clint off him.

He was so done with all of this.

His body hurt like hell from the fall and his head was starting to throb, and the fact he felt frustrated with Clint because he didn’t knew were the fuck they stood didn’t help at all.

Bucky stood up groaning with the effort and went to leave his things at the counter, not quite waiting for Clint.

Bucky wanted to just leave the mall right there and then. Bucky leaned tiredly against a wall. Rubbing his head, he waited outside the place for Clint to appear.

“Hi,” Clint said. Bucky hummed in answer. “That was fun.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at him and didn’t say anything. Clint was impatiently looking around and tapping his foot.

Bucky sighed. “What now?” he asked.

“Can we go to the arcade?” Clint asked. Bucky now glared at him. He was not going to the arcade.

“We are not.”

“Just one last thing, Bucky, I promise,” Clint said jumping up and down.

“I said no. Let’s leave,” Bucky said. Just as he was about to start walking, Clint turned to literally hug Bucky’s leg, making it difficult to move.

“One last thing. Pleeaaase.”

Bucky groaned and rubbed his brow. “Clint, I said no! I’m so tired of you just stop for a second,” he whined tiredly. Bucky closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

He felt Clint come off his leg at last. Bucky opened his eyes, realizing what he just said. That had been way too harsh. Bucky wanted to apologize to Clint, but he was nowhere on fucking sight.

“Oh God,” muttered Bucky to himself. He felt guilty. Clint had thought the others found him too annoying, and now Bucky had said just that without meaning to.

He probably screwed the only opportunity he had with Clint.

Bucky searched through all the places at the mall Clint could’ve gone to, starting by the arcade. He even searched thoroughly in the pet store in case Clint had hidden in the dog’s cages.

Bucky tried calling Clint to his phone again to no avail. He sighed and took a seat in a bench. He screwed up so badly now. For a moment Bucky considered Clint might’ve gone into the vents when a little kid’s voice caught his attention.

“Mommy, is it weird for an adult in all purple to climb into the games?”

Bucky turned to watch the kid. It was definitely Clint he was talking about. It had to be Clint. Bucky ran into the food court and spotted the games the kid meant.

Bucky didn’t know if McDonalds had any policy against super soldiers using their PlayPlace, but he didn’t exactly care at the moment. They could bill Tony afterwards.

Bucky got into the ball pit, getting weird glares from kids and parents alike. He didn’t care, he wanted to find Clint. Bucky considered climbing up the slide to avoid all the crawling but thought better of it as a bunch of kids came pouring out.

Climbing up snake-like stairways to the top of the game, Bucky then started crawling around an extremely suffocating cylinder hallway into an unstable bridge. Bucky took advantage of the space to rest.

Bucky hoped Clint was still around here. He observed the games. It didn’t surprise Bucky that Clint had decided to come here with the attitude he had taken.

It must’ve been easy for Clint to climb this game, it was practically like crawling up the vents. Bucky had a lot of problem with it. His body was almost twice as Clint’s and there were parts where it had been a miracle he hadn’t gotten stuck.

At the other end of the bridge there was a small play box or something, Bucky wasn’t sure. He crawled over there, and thankfully found Clint. He was sitting down hugging his legs, facing towards a transparent wall that showed a view of the food court.

“Clint?” Bucky tried. Clint turned to see Bucky and with a mad face looked away. “Can you come out? I need to talk to you.” 

“No,” Clint muttered shortly. Bucky decided to come inside the small play box and quietly sat next to Clint. Clint let him, but he crossed his arms over his knees and hid his face.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said slowly. “I didn’t mean it, Clint. I swear.”

Clint hummed. “You said you were tired of me,” he whispered. It broke Bucky’s heart that Clint didn’t sound angry at all.

He sounded sad.

Bucky sighed. “Clint look at me. Clint? Please look at me,” he said softly. Clint hesitantly turned his face to observe Bucky. “What I said before was a lie, okay? I didn’t mean it like that. You’re the best part of my day every time, and I literally love every second I am with you. You’re my only other friend actually.”

Clint stared at him, and just when Bucky thought he wasn’t going to say anything, a small smile hitched at the end of his lips.

“Liar, liar pants on fire,” Clint said joking.

Bucky laughed, and he felt a wave of relief pass through him. “I love passing time with you more than you imagine,” he said. “You want proof?”

Without waiting for any answer, Bucky quickly leaned in and pecked Clint’s lips. It felt childish all over doing it in a stupid kid’s game, but still Bucky couldn’t help going completely red and look away.

He was surprised when calloused fingers took his face tenderly. Clint was suddenly kissing him, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

Suddenly, someone started screaming. Clint and Bucky both separated as they turned to see some kids staring at them.

“They were kissing! That’s gross!” one yelled. Bucky laughed as the kids left running in hysteria. He felt a tap on his cheek and turned to see Clint giving him a soft smile.

“If you don’t take me home to cuddle with you I will start ranting again,” he said. Bucky beamed at Clint. This time, Bucky didn’t think twice with giving Clint what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how it's where you live guys lol but where I live some fast food restaurants have a playground or something inside the malls and all that. Anyways, hope you liked this story :)


End file.
